


Prompt #6: "Have a good day at work."

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [36]
Category: Agent of Hel - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Drabble, F/F, PWP without Porn, half demon/lamia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Lurine offers to help Daisy take her mind off her troubles. Daisy accepts.





	Prompt #6: "Have a good day at work."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliatori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori/gifts).



> This fic takes place during the novel Dark Currents on page 94 immediately after the line "I can't explain it."
> 
> I believe it's understandable/enjoyable without knowledge of the books, since it has zero plot.
> 
> Not beta'd, and powered by coffee!

You know? Maybe this was just what I needed. I watched her serpentine coils shift beneath the sparkling wavelets created by her sinuous motions before slowly dragging my eyes up her naked torso until I met her own. How had I never noticed how vibrant the blue? They made me think of summertime and happiness, two things I needed more of in my life.

“You sure about this?” I asked as I unbuttoned my top. “Half demon and all.”

“Honey, you don’t scare me,” Lurine cooed, actually batting her long eyelashes at me, making me giggle.

My blouse fell to the pavement, and I made quick work of the rest of my clothes. This wasn’t the time for a striptease or seduction. Lurine wouldn’t expect it, and I didn’t have the patience for it. I realized this was probably my most honest sexual encounter to date and laughed again; it felt good to feel so free. My tail twitched in time with the slow curl of her beckoning fingers, and I dove into the water without hesitation.

When I surfaced, I treaded water, looking at her. “How do we do this?” I asked curiously. Not only had I never been with another woman before, I didn’t have the slightest idea of sex worked for a lamia.

“You just come over here and let me take care of you,” Lurine purred in a throaty voice. “Don’t you worry about me.”

As I swam to her I felt something poke my belly and yelped in surprise. Looking down it was a shimmering coil, scales of green and blue highlighted by gold striations. I gasped as it tickled down my body and slid between my legs, exhaling on a moan. She drew me nearer to her, and I found myself straddling a thick section of her tail. 

“Hang on,” she chuckled, and I was glad for the warning because she began to swim. While her strokes were lazy, leisurely, I wasn’t used to the motion and I bowed forward to wrap my arms around her. The way my breasts were teased by sliding scales and lapping waves only added to my arousal, and I felt my nipples harden.

“You like that, baby?” She took the corner gently, and the rocking motion had me biting my lip even as I thrust against her. 

“Oh yeah,” I breathed. “But you’re sure I can’t do anything for you?”

“You think this does nothing for me?” It was her turn to laugh and she did, the sound as bright and sunny as her hair. “I have a gorgeous naked woman writhing on me, the sun is shining, the water’s nice. What more could a lamia want?”

“If you say so,” I muttered, turning my face away, though she’d probably already seen how bright red her flattery had made me. I was so used to hiding myself that I wasn’t sure how to handle such effuse praise.

“I’m gonna go faster,” Lurine warned me, “get a good hold.”

I locked my ankles beneath her and wrapped my arms tighter. “Go for it.” She probably couldn’t hear my whisper, but she did speed up. It was terrifying and exciting and like nothing I’d ever experienced. She moved so quickly that I feared she’d go right out of the pool; a silly fear, since this was her home. 

She dove underwater, and terror fought to overtake me. But then she twisted her body _just right_ and I screamed underwater, watching the air bubbles burst at the surface before we crested again. Lurine didn’t stop but swam even faster. My every breath let out on a moan, and without a conscious thought I curled my own small tail down until I could tease at my entrance. She probably couldn’t see… oh, to hell with it. I fucked myself with my tail even as her own rubbed my clit just right. This time when I came, she stayed above water, but I couldn’t care enough about the way my shrill scream sounded to be embarrassed.

I felt too good.

“Such a good girl,” Lurine cooed, and I felt myself gently laid out on the poolside tiles. As I caught my breath, she transformed and emerged from the water, thoughtfully bringing me a glass of water. She sipped champagne, but I appreciated the fact she hadn’t brought me anymore, I had to go back to work. In fact I was sure I’d have missed calls or texts, I hadn’t been meant to be here very long.

“Sorry to run,” I blushed, hoping she didn’t think me rude, “but they’re expecting me at work.”

Her very human, very soft hands cupped my breasts when I bent over to tug on my pants. I looked up at her in surprise and her lips claimed mine. Somehow I managed to button my jeans and put on my bra, yay me! But I hated to part from her skilled mouth long enough to shrug into my blouse, and from the licentious smirk on that mouth, she knew it.

“Have a good day at work,” she grinned. “Try not to be too… distracted.”

Well, I did try. And failed.

Fortunately, she didn’t mind when I stopped by after shift, and I spent the night learning new definitions of the word ‘distracted’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos make my heart smile. <3


End file.
